real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Akutsu Jin
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Basic Information DOB: '''2 April (Aries) '''Height: 6'3" Weight: 145 Eye color: gold Hair color: grayish white Relationship status: single Personality Saying that Jin was always a bit rough around the edges was like saying water was wet. Akutsu really never ingratiated himself to anyone anywhere. He wasn't terribly nice to anyone and he didn't care to be. Jin did what Jin did and no one was going to tell him otherwise. He could count on a single had how many friends he had and he had lost count of how many enemies. He picked up and dropped hobbies like clockwork, with nothing really keeping his interest long enough for him to put any real effort behind it. Once he mastered it and got bored, he moved on. He moved on a lot in his life. Moving from one unhealthy life choice to the next. He was a no good kid with no good intentions and no good reason to stop doing what he was already doing. He hasn't changed at all unless one counts getting even worse. History Jin did not last in high school. The fact that he even went for as long as he did is still a testament to the amazing fortitude of his mother (who is the only person Jin will actually listen to). However, he didn't make it though two semesters when the unthinkable happened. The only good thing in his life was almost taken from him. His mother, having worked her butt off to keep them fed and housed and him in school, got sick. The bills started piling up, yakuza debt collectors started calling...and then coming to the house (Jin sent those guys away looking much worse than when they came) and Jin did the only thing he knew how. He dropped out of school and joined a small gang. He started down the path towards a life of crime. Small things at first. But as time went on, it grew larger. It didn't take long for him to become leader of a gang he called Specter. Crime payed the bills. tHe's sure Yuuki knows but he won't say anything to her either. He's planning on quitting, maybe, quietly aging out of the gang and maybe taking over the bike shop that's a front..or maybe even heading to the bar he frequents to work as a bouncer. Or maybe he'll continue to roam the streets until he dies. He doesn't know yet. However, he does know one thing: people will judge his choices negatively. He doesn't care. Ten Years Later *Akutsu runs a street/bike gang called Specter. Specter runs everything from the docks to the train over pass in Tokyo *Three of the four major Yakuza families in Tokyo have an active hit out on him. The fourth is still actively trying to recruit him. *Has been to prison twice *Goes by the name "Deadman" or :Shiroyasha" on the streets Tumblr mmt8h7uUPJ1qdviero2 500.gif Tumblr mmt8h7uUPJ1qdviero1 500.gif 8858.jpg Akutsu_Jin_prof.png tumblr_m9qi0uzgb41r1nsr9o1_400.gif 7144_147638778759758_1963081426_n.jpg|Jin - Age 8 bosozoku_jumpsuits02.jpg|Specter - Bosozoku bike gang rafu121.jpg|bike Category:Character Category:Yamabuki